Cheese on Toast
by Goldie Gamgee
Summary: Pippin is away from Crickhollow for four days- and Diamond does not cope very well with his absence. On his return, cheese toasties, little kisses and special promises ensue. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hiya! Cute little fic about Pip and Di. Quite short, fluffy, but a little bit suggestive. Do not read if such content will offend you. :)**

[S.R. 1431, 6th Solmath]

Pippin opened the door to Crickhollow. All was silent. Merry, Estella, and their son Theodoc, had gone to visit relations in Buckland, leaving Diamond home alone with one-year-old Faramir.

Pippin had been away for four days, visiting his father on a business meeting in Tuckborough. He was looking forward to seeing his wife again- they had seldom been parted for more than half a day since Faramir was born.

It was dark. Pippin made his way down the hall, wondering why it was so silent. He peeked in Diamond and his bedroom, and saw Faramir sleeping in his cot in the corner. He was glad Di had gotten him to sleep. They had been having trouble with that lately.

Pippin finally found himself in the living area connected to the kitchen. Lying on the couch was Diamond- fast asleep.

She looked quite worn out, he thought. She had dark rings under her eyes, and her 'mummy dress'- their term for the baby-proof dress Diamond always wore nowadays- was creased and tired-looking. The bun atop her head was falling apart from its hair band- tendrils of hair fell across her face. Her mouth was slightly open.

He was little concerned. It looked as though she had had a tough time whilst he was away.

Feeling a bit bad, Pippin decided to make it up to her.

…..

Diamond woke to the smell of toasting bread.

She groaned sleepily and managed to sit up. In the firelight, through her bleary eyes, she could see a shadowy shape in the kitchen.

'Pip…?' She mumbled, 'Pip, is that you?'

Pippin poked his head around the door and smiled. 'Di! You're awake.'

'What are you doing?' Diamond asked, sitting up a bit more so she could see better.

Pippin looked a little sheepish. 'I was trying to make something for you and I to eat, but I'm afraid my cooking skills are few. The best I could do was toasted bread with a bit of cheese or sumthin'. I don't know. It's not very good.'

Diamond smiled. 'That's kind of you, Pip. I'm sure it will taste good, at any rate. How 'bout putting a bit of that nice chutney on it?'

'Good idea!' Pippin searched through the pantry. 'Aha! Here it is.'

Thoughts raced through Diamond's mind.

'Pippin! I have to check on Faramir!' She cried frantically, leaping up from her seat. 'I've left him alone in his cot for three hours while I just slept! Oh Pip! I've gone and fallen asleep on the sofa and now you have to make dinner and Faramir-'

Suddenly, she felt strong arms around her.

'Di,' Pippin whispered, 'Just stand still for a moment.'

'I'm such a bad mother _and_ wife!' Diamond sobbed.

'Ssshh. Faramir's fine- I checked on him on the way in. And you're not a bad mother or wife.' Pippin stroked her hair. 'Don't worry, Di.'

'I_ am_!' Diamond cried. 'Those four days were the most terrible of my life. Nothing went right- I couldn't get Faramir to bed, I kept forgetting to do all the chores I had to do, while I was attending to Faramir 24/7 a huge mountain of dishes began piling up- and when I went to wash them I turned on the tap too fast and water sprayed everywhere! I didn't want to clean it up, and I fell back and cried, and cried- and then I left Faramir alone and he began to grizzle, and then I couldn't get him to sleep so I left him in his cot and broke down and cried some more! And then I fell asleep, and forgot about him!'

Pippin pulled her close. 'You're not the bad parent, Di- I am. I should've been there to help when you were having trouble. I'm sorry.'

Diamond couldn't reply, as her breathing was uneven, and she kept breaking into fits of sobs. Pippin went to retrieve the bread and cheese from the kitchen, and brought it out to her. She was still standing in the middle of the room, shoulders shaking as tears rolled down her face. Pippin took her by the hand and sat her down.

'Eat,' He said calmly, pressing the plate into her hands and tenderly brushing a tear from her cheek.

They ate in companionable silence, and Diamond's crying slowed until the tears were but dry tracks still just visible across her cheeks. Pippin kept one arm around her waist.

'I'm sorry- this is such a primitive meal,' Pippin apologized.

Diamond swallowed another mouthful and replied with a small smile, 'Actually- it's probably the best I've eaten for a long time.'

Pippin soon finished his helping. Diamond was still finishing her last, when Pippin began to nuzzle her neck.

'Oi! I'm still eating!' Diamond giggled.

'Well, I'm still hungry,' Pippin replied, and began pressing tender little kisses onto her ear.

Diamond laughed. 'Well, I guess all good daddies deserve rewards.'

Pippin gave her his most dazzling smile. 'I promise promise promise I'll never let you get to that state again.'

And Pippin never _ever_ came close to breaking his promise.

…..

**A/N: Good? Bad? Review, anyway. I like reviews. They taste good. A bit crunchy, mind you. Lol, I am random. :P**

**Review! **


End file.
